Me Arrepiento
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: Llaman a la puerta… No le hago caso, me hundo mas en mi miseria… vuelven a tocar una y otra y otra vez, enfurecido con aquel que este en contra de que caiga en depresión


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Y la canción "Me Arrepiento" la interpreta Alex Ubago. PERO la historia de abajo es mía.

NOTA: tengo entendido que está prohibido poner TODA la canción pero si pongo estrofas ¡¿cuantas estrofas se me permiten hasta que deje de ser prohibido?

Bueno aquí la historia! ;)

Me Arrepiento

En el apartamento del menor Uchiha se encontraba destruido, copas rotas en el suelo, muebles rasgados, aparatos electricos sin duda alguna sin reparación, la cama desecha sin una posible noche sobre ella, licor, agua, soda, alimentos en el suelo… y el estado del propietario deplorable, no había dormido nada en casi una semana se permitia dormitar pero dormir mas de dos horas en ninugn momento… comer, JA solo lo necesario y cuando su estomago lo pedía… ducharse… no había pagado la cuenta del agua entonces suponía que le habían cortado el suminstro de de la misma, sus deberes, bueno con sus deberes no se habia presentado en la universidad en tres días, al trabajo en cinco días, su celular se encontraba en alguna calle estrellado en el suelo, su carro, JA! Lo había dejado parado a un lado de donde se reciben los taxis en el aeropuerto de seguro se encontraba en el mecanico desecho ya que antes de llegar, TARDE, había dado varios choques, su telefono atascado de mensajes de amigos, familia, conocidas, maestros, pero ningun mensaje de ella… ninguno… ni siquiera uno solo… ni uno… maldijo de Nuevo… La naturaleza parecía ponerse de su parte, la lluvia empezaba a caer fuertemente, el viento no se hizo esperar asi como los truenos, al parecer no se ponía de su parte ya que la recordaba a ella, como si no fuera suficiente con sus recuerdos, memorias, conciencia y deseo, ahora tambien la naturaleza y sumandole cada rincón del departamento… la luz se fue… como lo sabía si no tenía luz prendida?, facil el reloj digital de la chimenea se había apagado, el unico medio que lo mantenía en la realidad y le daba datos del tiempo exacto de su estado… Y… se había ido…

Ya no me llamas por teléfono,

es la señal que todo acabó,

antes lo hacías y siempre era yo

quien te pedía que no.

Maldita canción que escucho ese día antes de llegar a ese maldito lugar… cada frase era cierta y el le podia sumar quinientas mas, NO, mil quinientas frases mas para hacer mas cierta esa canción… Lo sabía, lo sabía y aun asi no hizo nada para evitarlo en el momento correcto, MALDICION!, si no fuera por su estupido, condenado EGO y ORGULLO UCHIHA! No estaría estancado en ese problema y ahora podría disfrutar de su dulce compañía, aun que no hicieran nada, y es que nada podia compararse con tenerla entre sus brazos… nada… nunca se había sentido de tal manera, NUNCA, nunca había necesitado de alguien NUNCA, y ahora necesita de ella… la necesita y lo admite.. cuantas veces le hablo a su celular?... cuantas veces y no le contesto…

Mi silencio ante tu partida te destrozo y lo tomaste como un: Poco me interesa, pero no era, ni es cierto!, aun no lograba salir del shock al cual había caido, al pensar no tenerte entre mis brazos, el no llegar a casa y verte haciendo la comida, haciendo tarea, viendo la television, bañandote o simplemente viendo por la terraza, como las luces de la ciudad se prendían poco a poco y te encantaba ver las luces de colores, como niña Chiquita… fascinada por un dulce, tu dulce tu ingenuidad y pureza mi dulce toda tu… toda sin excepción alguna… Y no salia del shock, hasta que ya no te vi enfrete mio, no pude sentir como tus labios me besaban por ultima vez y te ibas mientras llorabas, no sali del shock si no una hora, UNA JODIDA HORA! Como UNA JODIDA HORA pude estar en SHOCK… Nunca me había pasado, nunca…. Pero era cierto… el no imaginarte en cada aspecto de mi vida me habia tomado UNA HORA y solo pensando en un lapso de tiempo de dos horas normales, se había tardado meses pensando que haria sin ella UN SOLO DIA!, sono el celular dando a entender que había un mensaje de voz, lo tome y lo escuche, era Naruto, diciendo que el vuelo de Sakura se había adelantado TRES HORAS!, no termine de escuchar el mensaje, agarre solo las llaves del carro y sali como alma que lleva al Diablo al estacionamiento, tome el carro y aselere, me pase altos, rojos, casi atropello a viejitas y a niños, pero no me importaba, solo quería evitar tu salida, rebice el celular para ver a que horas había dejado ese mensaje de voz, el vuelo de sakura se iria a las siete tres horas menos serían a las cuatro, MLADICION eran las tres quince y aun estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto, acelere aun más, iba como rayo, choque varias veces, el cinturon de seguridad me salvo de salir disparado por el parabrisas o morir, parque el auto en no se donde y baje como bala, fui directo a una policia para preguntar la salida de tu vuelo, se TARDO CINCO MINUTOS! CINCO JODIDOS MINUTOS EN CONTESTAR Y SOLO POR QUE SE QUEDO EMBOBADA VIENDOME!, grrr… para solo decir, lo siento pero no lo se, la maldeci y al parecer me escucho por que arrugo el ceño pero poco me importo y empeze a correr, pregunte a tantas personas que perdi la cuenta, cuando al fin me dieron la información deseada, tu vuelo, tu avión, tu! Ya estaban despegando por los cielos…

Maldeci tanto que me tuvieron que sacar del aeropuerto, empezo a llover y al no recordar donde deje el auto, me devolvi a pie… poco me importaba tener que caminar tres horas para llegar o bien mojarme y pescar una enfermedad eso era lo de menos… sinceramente, si te confese que te amaba pero solo cuando te encontrabas entre mis brazos profundamente dormida, afecto publico solo el tomarnos de las manos y cuando veía que alguien ponía la Mirada en ti, te tomaba de la cintura y te ponía delante mio, acercandote a mi cuerpo, tu lo interpretabas como celos y no estabas equivocada, como me Jodia la vida ver que alguien posaba la Mirada en ti…

Llegue al edificio, tome el ascensor, abri el departamento y te imagine dentro pero a los segundos te desvaneciste, la ira me controlo y tire, rompi, rasgue, destendi, deje el departamento en solo un minuto irreconocible, como si un sunami o huracan hubiera pasado… abri la gaveta del licor y saque varias botellas, rompi varias copas y encontre la tuya, la llene hasta el tope y empeze a tomar… mi cuerpo empezo a pedir sueño, pero se lo negue, al poco rato me exigio comida, eso no lo hubiera podido renegar, fui a la cocina y de Nuevo te imagine y la ira me controlo tire el cajón de los cubiertos cayendo al suelo y los cuchillos se deslizaron por debajo del refrigerador, adios a la idea del suicidio, tome varias frutas y las lleve al sofa, del cual no me levanto hace ya casi una semana…

Cuando empezamos eras para mí

tan sólo un pasatiempo, no más,

así que nunca te consideré

ni te pasé a dejar.

Llaman a la puerta… No le hago caso, me hundo mas en mi miseria… vuelven a tocar una y otra y otra vez, enfurecido con aquel que este en contra de que caiga en depresión estara pronto varios metros debajo de la tierra… con Fuertes y pesadas pisadas me dirigo a la puerta no veo a ver quien es… con los ojos desorbitados y la boca en una perfecta O para gritar me topo con una figura menuda, mediana, atrayente, de jades por ojos, sonrisa tierna que paso a preocupada y de cabello rosados perfectamente acomodados frente a mi… no me espero a ver o escuchar que diras o miraras, te tomo fijamente de la cintura, la cual esta un poco mas ancha pero no le tomo importancia, te tomo fieramente de la cintura alzandote para que enredes tus piernas esbeltas, perfectas en la mía y te beso fogosamente… enredas tus brazos en mi cabeza y tus manos se pierden en mi cabello desalineado y sucio, acariciandolos, como solo tu sabes hacerlo… solo tu… solo tu… termino con el beso y te veo, estas mas Hermosa, mucho mas Hermosa, podra sonar estupido si solo no te vi una semana pero te ves sin duda alguna Hermosa… sin duda… tus ojos demuestra preocupacion y cariño… planeas decir algo con tu aterciopelada voz, pero no te dejo ya que te estrecho contra mi, y lloro en tu hombro, te sorprendes lo noto por que has dejado de acariciar mis cabellos pero a los segundos los vuelves a acariciar diciendome palabras de aliento… aun no puedo creerlo, me niego a creer que es una illusion, y si es un sueño mas vale que nadie me levante si no yo mismo me hare cargo de salir poco de mi depression para acabar con esa persona o ser para darle fin a su vida… facil a transcurrido una hora y aun no dejo de llorar en tu hombro, ahora son mas sollozos… me alejas lentamente yo me niego, tras varios intentos lo logras y me ves tiernamente y besas mis labios despacio, sin prisa, probandolos, acostumbrandote al fuerte olor de alcohol y sin duda su sabor mezclado con el acido y dulce sabor de la manzana que tu boca proyecta… despues de varios minutos de un beso tranquilo… te separas, em sonries, que bella sonrisa, y me dices… : No me gusta el sabor del alcohol, pero en tu boca me encanta –me sonries coquetamente, yo me rio a carcajadas, eres tu!, sin duda eres tu… no una illusion más, un sueño nada… solo Tu… solo TU… - despues de un minuto de intenzas miradas y suaves y apasibles caricias te digo… con todo el amor que tengo hacia ti… hacia mi mujer… por que eres egoistamente MIA!...

- no me vuelvas a dejar, por favor no… se que no siempre te lo digo, pero eres muy importante para mi, mas importante que mi vida misma, te AMO.. te amo mas de lo que se esta permitido.. Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar Cerezo, por favor…

- Jamas te volveria a dejar, te extrañe demasiado… mucho, no pense que el alejarme de ti me haria TANTO daño, lo que si pense es que te alegraría el ya no tener una molestia de la cual encargarte, ya que no me dijiste nada cuando te dije que me iba…

- solo entiende una cosa, solo una que engloba todo… ERES MI, egositamente, MI MOLESTIA, no permitire que de NADIE mas lo seas, ERES lo que MAS AMO en esta VIDA… nunca pense que necesitaria de alguien para respirar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que TE necesito mas que nada, que a nadie… eres unica, ERES MI MUJER… MIA! Lo juraste cuando nos casamos en el carnaval –sonreiste y reiste- y aun que no sea muy valido para otros, para mi lo es…

- sasuke! –me abrazaste fuertemente mientras ahora tu llorabas pero de felicidad, muy contrario al sentimiento que yo toleraba minutos atrás… - te amo mucho! Pero MUCHO…

- lo se, lo se, perdoname por yo no decirtelo tanto…

- no importa, sniff, sniff… te amo por lo que eres… por que…

- soy tuyo… -te asegure-

- y yo TODA tuya…

- y me encargare de que así sea… -te sonrio seductoramente, lo supuse ya que de inmediato y aun con la poca luz que había, te pusiste sumamente roja, me encanta verte sonrojada, avergonzada, inocente, para MI, y causado por MI… te bese, mientras me dirigia con tigo en brazos, a lo que alguna vez fue nuestra habitación, o bien una habitación, ya que estaba desordenado, sucio, mal organizado, hiciste un puchero que me fascino… y me dijiste.

- no pense que te hiciera falta tanto…

- por supuesto que me haces falta –te volvi a besar y con un movimiento de mi pie, termine poniendo el colchón en el suelo y te deposite lentamente en el, como si de un bebe se tratase.. –

Deslizaste tentativamente tus piernas de mi cintura, rozandolas con las mías, con lo cual me lograste sacar un gruñido de placer, con lo cual sonreiste orgullosa, sonrio de igual forma y te bese primero lento y despues rapido, demostrandote cuanto me hacias falta, el beso duro varios minutos… varios en los cuales no queria abandonar tu tentador sabor manzana y tus labios de cerezo. Fui deslizando mis labios por tu cuello, el cual tenía un encantador sabor a fresas, saboree tu cuello infinidad de veces, sacandote gemidos de puro placer con mi nombre en ellos… sonrei con arrogancia baje por el escote en V de tu blusa, me separe y me le quede mirando… tu preguntaste…

- que sucede?

- no dejare que te vuelvas a poner blusas asi…

- por que?, no se me ven bien? –preguntaste con tus hermosos jades enlagrimados, cerraste tus parpados y yo aproveche para besar cada uno de tus ojos, te sorprendiste y los volviste a abrir-

- se te ven endemoniadamente sexy… de por si atraes miradas, con ese escote más… por lo tanto queda prohibido ese tipo de escotes…

- y crees que te hare caso en que deba de ponerme? –me sonreiste coqueta, ya no me sorprendía tu bipolaridad-

- no, pero nada pierdo

Baje mis manos por tus curvas, por debajo de la blusa acariciando con demasiada paciencia tu tersa piel, poco a poco fui quitandotela, te quedaste en ese sexy brasier negro con encaje en blanco, contrastando tan bien y tan seductoramente contra tu piel, como si lo tuvieras planeado… sonrei con arrogancia, me encanta que te pongas coqueta y sexy para MI, sin arreglarte eres Hermosa arreglandote eres una diosa… una diosa que no estoy dispuesto a volver a perder… con facilidad desabroche tu sosten, dejando a la vista dos perfectos senos, los veía más grandes… a lo mejor producto de no verte, no le tome importancia y terminando de Nuevo con tu cuello y clavicula tome uno de tus pezones y lo saboree, lo mordi, succione y lo bese, no puse mucho ímpetu, en esta occasion queria que fuera de lo más tranquilo, y al parecer estabas de acuerdo… con el otro coloque una de mis manos y lo masajee valla que había crecido… estaba más grande… no tengo duda… baje mis labios por tu ya no plano vientre… ya no? pero que había sucedido…?... volvi a tus labios, tomandolos suavemente… de pronto paraste y te vi interrognate pero despues preocupado estabas llorando…

- perdoname… sniff, sniff…

- que sucede cerezo?

- tengo algo que decirte…

- que sucede? –volvio a ver tus ojos, opacos por el deseo y las lagrimas-

- perdoname –abrazandome-

- que sucede? Me preocupas cerezo…

- perdoname sniff, fue un descuido y…

Sasuke ya empezaba a imaginarse mil y una situaciones…

- perdoname pero… estoy embarazada…

Las cavilaciones de sasuke se fueron al caño al oirla decirle que estaba embarazada…

- un día se me olvido la pastilla el día que regresamos de Roma… perdoname… no era mi intencion te lo… -no podia seguir hablando ya que fue besada por el-

- no me pidas perdon, de hecho ya te iba a pedir que dejaras esa estupida pastilla

- encerio…

- encerio, ya ansiaba ver a un boton de cerezo rondando.. –sonriendole coquetamente-

- sasuke! –abrazandolo-

- además que ya empezaba a tener mis sospechas

- por?

- por que esos tentadores senos no estaban tan grandes y esas sexy curvas no las había notado

- sasuke… -decía timida, con un gran sonrojo-

- me encanta que estes sonrojada-

- y a mi me encanta que TU me hagas sonrojar –besandolo, llevandoselo con ella al colchón-

Sasuke volvio a masajear sus senos, mientras su boca la mantenía ocupada con la de su cerezo, desabrocho la falda y la deslizo, dejando ver la par del sosten, la cual no duro mucho en su cuerpo, ya que fue deslizada, acaricio todo el cuerpo de ella, con caricias suaves y apacibles, mientras ella terminaba de desvestirlo con sus terzas manos quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones… el se acerco y mientras la iba penetrando le iba susurrando palabras de amor y promesas de amor eterno… y ademas de una que otra amenaza si lo vuelve a dejar ocasionando las risas de ella… Suaves enbestidas, suaves caricias, suves besos terminaron por llevarlos al cielo, visitar la Luna y regresar… la lluvia ahora era mas lenta… mientras sus respiraciones empezaban a tornarse tranquilas… ella lo beso y lo atrajo hacia ella, abrazandolo y acurrucandose con el… mientras el estiraba una mano para agarrar la colcha que se encontraba no muy lejos y se taparón aun unidos, con las piernas entrelazadas, abrazados, los corazones de cada uno acompañandose, depositando un beso el en su cabeza y ella en su pecho… un te amo susurrado de ella y un te amo fuerte de parte de el….

Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa

y yo te echo de menos,

en este punto te seré sincero

y dejaré que hable mi corazón...

que está latiendo

desesperado por ir a buscarte,

pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde

y me arrepiento de lo que pasó...

- Habra que cambiar esa estrofa… -susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios-

- de que hablas sasu?

- nada cerezo… -besando su cabeza, mientras la atraia mas a el y le acariciaba el vientre- mañana te cuento, ahora descanza…

- bien… -sonriendo, acurrucandose junto a el y caer en brazos de Morfeo-

Fin…


End file.
